Cherry Berry/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Berry Punch along with other ponies walking around Ponyville S1E01.png|Cherry Berry among other ponies. Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville S1E01.png|Bottom middle Twilight's chariot lands S1E01.png|On the right, in the background Ponies shout Surprise S1E01.png|The mare on the right in the very foreground Ponies cheering after mayor announces Summer Sun Celebration S1E01.png S01e01 19m25s pinkie pie without legs.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png|Very left Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|Above Raindrops Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png|To the right of Sweetie Drops Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png|Very left The ponies are waiting for Princess Celestia to appear S1E01.png|An ear from Cherry Berry can be visible. The Ticket Master Rainbow Dash flying with Wonderbolts S1E03.png|There's two of her on the left and right Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|Under Rarity Rarity wedding S01E03.png|Third form left Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png|Above Sweetie Drops Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png|Very left Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png|Left from Sweetie Drops Griffon the Brush Off Surprised ponies watching Fluttershy run away S01E05.png|A nice clear shot of Cherry Berry Minuette, Cloud Kicker, and Cherry Berry watch S1E05.png|Above Fluttershy's head Boast Busters The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png|Cherry Berry,outside with the other ponies. Dragonshy Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Cherry Berry chatting with Shoeshine. Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png|Very left The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png|Cherry Berry, beside Minuette. Look Before You Sleep Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png S1E8 ponies picking up branches.png Winter Wrap Up The Mayor Speaks S1E11.PNG Ponies have been assigned their vests S1E11.png Twilight is eager S1E11.png Twilight watches Animal Team get together S1E11.png|Joining the rest of the Animal Team. The plant team S1E11.png|... and the Plant Team? Cheerilee, Coconut, and Cherry Berry transporting nest materials S1E11.png|Cheerilee, Coconut, and Cherry Berry delivering nest-making materials to houses. Noteworthy, Cheerilee, and Cherry Berry singing S01E11.png|Singing with Noteworthy and Cheerilee. All three teams singing S1E11.png|Two Cherry Berry clones... Applejack with Cherry & Golden S2E11.png|On the left Ice skaters crisscross S1E11.png|Ice-scoring. Post-winter laughter S1E11.png|Laughing when they see Spike napping on a block of ice in the middle of a lake. Call of the Cutie Ponyville market S1E12.png|Showing Shoeshine her vegetable stand at the beginning of the market scene. Fall Weather Friends Gathering crowd watching the lasso contest S01E13.png|Cherry Berry on the far left next to Lemon Hearts. Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png|There's about 10 clones of Cherry Berry... Suited for Success Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png|Behind Golden Harvest's tail. Hoity Toity first appearance S01E14.png The Show Stoppers Blowin in the wind S01E18.png|After a stormy encounter with Scootaloo. Green Isn't Your Color S1E20 Happy audience.png|Top left next to Shoeshine S1E20 Happy audience 2.png|Same place as previous picture Over a Barrel NoteworthyCherryBerryAppleBucking S01E21.PNG|Applebucking without ha hat A Bird in the Hoof Rarity shocked S1E22.png|Left from Shoeshine Rarity avoiding anything that could stain her dress S1E22.png|Second from right Cherry Berry and Golden Harvest watching Pinkie Pie S01E22.png|Cherry Berry and Golden Harvest…right? Pinkie Pie jumps over cupcakes S1E22.png Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png Rarity leaving the party S1E22.png|Cherry Berry, Twinkleshine, Cloud Kicker, and Medley watch. Applejack leaving with food S1E22.png Season two Lesson Zero Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png|Next to Shoeshine Twilight walking S02E03.png S2E03 Twilight trotting.png|Disappearing in the background. Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Its hard to see but she's in there... Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png|Behind Mayor Mare's tail Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png|To the right of Mayor Mare, gasping. Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|What does she see in Twinkleshine? Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png|Behind Shoeshine S2E03 The ponies come to look at Smarty Pants.png S2E03 The mayor begins to blush.png Luna Eclipsed Cherry Berry in a bee costume S2E04.png|Cherry Berry dressed as a bumble bee. S2E04 Big McIntosh pulling hay wagon.png|Next to Raindrops S2E04 Ponies and Spike cheering.png S2E04 Princess Luna walking.png Luna Cape S2E4.png|Next to Golden Harvest Luna wings spread S2E4.png S2E04 Luna talking.png S2E04 Ponies backing up from Luna.png The ponies bow down before Princess Luna S2E04.png Derpy and Crew S2E4.png Luna Game S2E4.png|CB is scared S2E04 Luna about to throw spider.png S2E04 Luna enjoyed.png S2E04 Ponies backing up from Luna 2.png S2E04 Ponies scared by the toy spider.png S2E04 Zapping toy spider.png S2E04 Ponies scared by the spider.png CherryBerryCoveredInSpiders S02E04.png|AAAAAACK!!! S2E04 Applejack 'goin' our way'.png S2E04 Applejack 'was happy'.png S2E04 Applejack 'look at 'em'.png S2E04 Twilight 'what I do best'.png S2E04 Goldengrape about to throw spider.png S2E04 Goldengrape angry.png The Cutie Pox Scootaloo Bowling 1 S2E6.png Scootaloo Smile S2E6.png Angry Bowlers S2E6.png S2E06 Apple Bloom about to throw the hoop, sticks and plates.png Pie for you S2E06.png Apple Bloom's statue S2E6.png Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png Ponies in radiation suits S2E6.png S2E06 Ponies at the door.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Group Cheering S2E08.png Crowd gasp S2E08.png Cherry Berry plummeting in a hot air balloon S2E08.png Cherry Berry in a hot air balloon S2E08.png Cherry Berry frightened in a hot air balloon S2E08.png Cherry Berry saved by Mysterious Mare Do Well S2E08.png DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Cherry thanks the mysterious mare. The Mysterious Mare Do Well is not Twilight Sparkle S2E08.png Witness to a great rescue S2E08.png Ponies cheer for Mysterious Mare Do Well S2E08.png Ponies look at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Mayor prepares for her speech S2E08.png Ponies gasp at Rainbow Dash's confrontation S2E08.png Cherry Berry says sorry S2E08.png Pinkie Pie accepts Cherry Berry's apology S2E08.png Secret of My Excess Minuette and Cherry Berry run away S02E10.png Minuette no horn S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Jet Set and Upper Crust in Canterlot S02E11.png Family Appreciation Day Long line S2E12.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Everypony upset S02E15.png Everypony upset2 S02E15.png Everypony watching2 S02E15.png Everypony watching3 S02E15.png Pre Song S2E15.png Ponies singing along 1 S2E15.png Rainbow Dash and her cider addiction S2E15.png Ponies nodding in agreement S2E15.png Everypony happy S02E15.png Everypony sad S02E15.png|Cherry Berry is sad. Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png The ponies are drinking cider S1E15.png Everypony yuck! S02E15.png|That expression on her face, tells me, it's disgusting. The ponies don't like the cider S2E15.png The ponies decline the offers S2E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Talking to Golden Harvest on the bridge in the lower right corner. Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png|With her special somepony next to the fountain. A Friend in Deed Watching Pinkie Pie in cart S2E18.png Cherry berry.PNG|Cherry Berry in A Friend in Deed. Smiling Cherry Berry song S2E18.png|What a wonderful smile. Pinkie Pie marching 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png|Cherry Berry in corner. Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 2a S2E18.png Pinkie Pie smiling song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Parade S2E18.png Cherry Berry & crowd S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Cherry Berry walking.png|Cherry Berry walking. Pinkie waving at Lemon Hearts and Cherry Berry S2E18.png|Cherry Berry waving at Pinkie Pinkie Pie "does anypony have a toupee?" S02E18.png Background ponies laughing at Cranky S02E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Pipsqueak in the background S2E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Iron Will walking S02E19.png Iron Will looking at the crowd S2E19.PNG Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Cherry Berry and Sweetie Drops talking S2E19.png Garbage wagon S02E19.png Sweetie Drops and Cherry Berry are covered in trash S2E19.png S2E19 Cherry Berry RunningBack.PNG|Run for it! It's About Time Applejack and Rarity S2E20.png MMMystery on the Friendship Express Con Mane with fillies S2E24.png Con Mane makes the fillies laugh S2E24.png Con Mane gets all the fillies S2E24.PNG A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 S02E26 Twilight stops the vows.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Spike 'Try again Twilight' S3E3.png Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png One Bad Apple Audience at the movie theater S3E4.png|At the movies. 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png Sleepless in Ponyville Shoeshine and Cherry Berry talking S3E6.png|Having a nice conversation with Shoeshine. S3E6 BeforeAllTangled.PNG|''Excuse me, coming through.'' Scootaloo going past Shoeshine and Cherry Berry S3E6.png|''Ooh, don't mind your manes and tails swaying in the breeze.'' Shoeshine Cherry Berry tornadoes S3E6.png All tangled up S3E6.png|What a twist. Ponies arguing S3E6.png Ponies notice S3E6.png|Oh my, that doesn't look safe. Apple Family Reunion Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Spike at Your Service S3E9 Cherry Berry giving hot air balloon rides.png Spike walking towards balloon S3E09.png Spike hits a pole S3E9.png Spike walks Applejack home S03E09.png|Bringing her hot-air balloon back with her. Games Ponies Play Caramel and Cherry Berry at Empire station S03E12.png Lemon Hearts at Empire train station S03E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Twilight leaping S3E13.png Twilight singing "my Ponyville" S03E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png Fluttershy and angry ponies S03E13.png Fluttershy about to leave Ponyville S03E13.png S3E13 Silver Bits.png Fluttershy rents hot air balloon S03E13.png S3E13 Arrival of the New Princess.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png Merchandise SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg CherryBerryFIMpv.jpg ASM's Toy Fair 2012 2.jpg CherryBerryFIM M.jpg Other Racing is Magic RiM Earth pony race Cherry Berry and Rainbowshine.jpg|At the background with Rainbowshine RiM Four matching ponies.jpg|Part of a mini-game with Golden Harvest, Daisy and Lyra Heartstrings RiM Unicorn race Cherry Berry and Rainbowshine.jpg|With Rainbowshine again Category:Character gallery pages